Decent Chance
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Harry drinks a bad luck potion. Can Darco help him get lucky?


This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent unless otherwise stated.

Teddy was not lost. No, he was five years old and a big boy. Big boys did not get lost. He just did not know where he was… It was not his fault that Cousin Draco was living in such a big house.

And Teddy was not going to call for Gammy; big boys did not do that. He was not going to cry either. With a sniff and a whimper he held his tears back. At the sound of the whimper a door suddenly sprung open.

He pouted uncertainly and bit his upper lip. Gammy had told him not to worry if strange things happened around him, it was normal at his age, she said. Once when he had sneezed in Uncle Harry's hallway a painting with an old nasty lady had fallen down. And then Uncle Harry had hugged him and given him lots of candy and ice cream.

Curious of what was behind the door Teddy stepped closer. He gasped when he saw the biggest cauldron he had even seen. It was almost as big as the bathtub at home. And there were lots and lots more in the room. Bottles, boxes, jars and many other cauldrons. Was that eyes in that jar? Real eyes! He wanted to look at the eyes!

He looked around. There was a desk and a chair. He could stand on the chair and reach the eyes. His own eyes darted to the top of the desk and he climbed up on the chair to take a better look. There were lots of papers and books without any pictures. And there were tiny bottles in different colours. More than twelve, Teddy could not count further, but definitely more than twelve. And that was lots!

He could take one. There were so many. No one would miss just one… Teddy bit his lip again and put one of the tiny bottles in his pocket.

Then he climbed down from the chair and pushed it over to the giant cauldron. Again he got up in the chair and looked down. It was empty, Teddy was a little disappointed.

"There you are!"

"I didn't touch it!" he screamed.

"Don't worry," Cousin Draco smiled. "Did I forget to lock the door?"

"Mmm," Teddy looked away.

"Do you like potions?"

* * *

"Are you sure that is safe?" asked Harry for the third time.

"Yes," Andromeda sighed.

She was leaning over a cook book with Hermione. Both were quite confused. Harry let them use his kitchen for their experiments. They were both too scared of Molly Weasley to ask her for help and had decided to learn to cook for themselves. Trouble was that the only book that could defeat Hermione was a cook book. Andromeda had been brought up with house elves and then she had married a man that had loved to cook for her.

"I'm just not sure it is safe…" said Harry again and looked over at Teddy at the end of the table. "I mean Malfoy…"

"Draco said that it was only common herbs, spices and food colours," Andromeda smiled at her grandchild playing with his new potion set. "The worst thing that could happen is that he cooks a nasty blue cup of tea. And yes, before you ask, the hotplate is spelled not to burn him."

Harry smirked and looked suspiciously on as Teddy turned a yellow liquid red.

"Uncle Harry!" cried Rose grabbing hold of Harry's leg. "Teddy is being mean!"

"Am not!" screamed the boy, displaying a set of fire red hair. "She's being a baby!"

"That's not nice, Teddy," said Harry and took the little grumpy girl up in his arms.

"But she is!" protested the boy. "Cousin Draco said that the potion set was for big boys only! She is a little girl!"

"Am not!" squeaked Rose with all the dignity of her three years. "I want!"

"Why don't you show Harry your new tea cups?" huffed Hermione, irritably pushing her frizzy hair out of her eyes. "What is this stuff stuck to the bottom of the pot?"

"Do you have tea cups?" asked Harry, eyeing Teddy now mixing something green with something purple and getting something yellow.

The freckled girl's face lit up and began to squirm to get down to the floor. Harry put her down and she ran off to the bag of toys she had brought with her.

Harry moved over to the stove, trying not to notice that the two women where making coal of the something that looked like… rice?

"When where you at the manor?" he asked.

"Two days ago," answered Andromeda. "Draco wanted to apologize that he did not come to Teddy's party."

"I invited him," murmured Harry poking at some rock hard… meat? "Even gave him the unplotable address."

"Like Malfoy's going to come to your house," smirked Hermione. "The last time you met you broke his nose."

"Well, he broke mine first!"

"That was years ago," she hold up a spoon of something liquid to his mouth. "You two should really get over yourselves. Taste this."

"He tried to kill me… guh… ah… uh…"

"You want tea, uncle Harry?" asked Rose from his knees holding up a pink miniature teacup.

Harry grabbed the tiny cup and swallowed in one gulp. The spicy soapy taste of Hermione's cooking was replaced by a sourness that curled his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He gasped for air. Andromeda thrust a glass in his hands and he drank, and he coughed.

"What the fuck?"

"You swore!" screamed Rose.

"Oh my, was that the egg yokes?" Andromeda looked puzzled down the glass.

"Did you like the tea?" asked Rose.

"It was… uh… lovely, sweetheart," reached Harry coughing with tears in his eyes.

"Hullo!"

Everyone stared at Draco Malfoy standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Malfoy?" said Hermione stunned, clapping Harry's back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop by," smiled Malfoy goofily. "Found this!" He held up the invitation for Teddy's birthday with Harry's secret address.

"What the…?" Harry tried to stand but hit a plate of half burned cookies to the floor, the plate hitting his foot painfully. "Ouch!"

"I was looking around my potions lab and noticed that one of my experiments was missing…"

Before he could explain further there was a wail coming from Teddy.

"I'm sorry," he cried, running forwards to hug Malfoy's leg. "Please don't hate me! I did not mean too! It was there and I liked it and I took it. And then you gave me the potions set, and I was sad, and I wanted to give it back, but I did not want you to know I took it…!"

"There, there," Malfoy lifted the crying child up in his arms. "I'm not angry with you…"

"What did he take?" Andromeda looked worried.

"A failed potion… Ah!" Malfoy bent down and picked the probably only not burned cookie off the floor, he blew on it and gave it to Teddy. "I'm doing some medical research for St. Mungo."

"Is it dangerous?" Hermione had completely forgotten her cooking and Harry's stove was going to get stubborn burn stains.

"It's not poisonous" said the blond and sat down at the kitchen table, Teddy in lap. "But it can rake some havoc I'm sure."

"Teddy," Andromeda stepped forwards. "Where is the potion?"

"There," sniffed the boy and pointed to his potions set.

Andromeda walked over to the bubbling mixtures. She bent down and held up a little bottle.

"It is empty!" she said.

"That is uncle Harry's tea sweetener," informed Rose proudly.

"Oh fuck!" Harry sat down on one of the kitchen chairs that broke under him, making him fall over.

"What kind of potion is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Malfoy had risen and was going around the kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea, not asking once where he could find stuff but moving like he lived there for years. "It is a variation of the Felix Felicis, but it is supposed to be much lighter like… hmm… Fortuitus…honeste. Oh, good name!" he mused picking up a tea spoon from a completely random drawer.

"'Decent chance'?"

"The woman know her latin."

"Cut the shit, Malfoy!" Harry was getting irritated. "What was it I drank?"

"I usually test these things on myself," mused Malfoy. "How delightful to get a new test subject."

"You test them on yourself?" interrupted Andromeda. "Is that not hazardous?"

"It is a luck potion, aunt…"

"You are on one now," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you not?"

"Yes," He smiled. "And just look where it got me!"

"Malfoy!" Harry's voice was strained and vicious.

"It's kind of funny actually," Malfoy laughed and leaned conspiringly to his aunt. "Did you know that if you try to dilute Felix Felicis with distilled water you get the opposite effect?"

"It is Bad Luck potion?" gasped Hermione. "Oh, Harry!"

"What does this mean?" Andromeda hugged her grandchild closer to her.

"It will wear of soon enough," Malfoy had somehow managed to find another not burned cookie and was dipping it in his tea. "But…" he smiled wickedly. "Potter will experience some unease in the meantime. Keep him away from pointy sticks and anything fragile."

"He…" Hermione made a grimace as she realised something. "He drank some raw egg yokes…"

"What kind?"

"Chicken. Five of them."

"Hmmm." Malfoy chewed on the cookie thoughtfully.

"What?" Harry looked at their concerned faces. "What?"

"Well, I'm lucky enough to get a test subject, and you are unlucky that it is you!" He looked at Harry like a hyena looks at a pile of bones. "Pack your bag, Potter. You are moving in with me."

* * *

"Why are you making a light luck potion anyway?" asked Harry as he was let in to Malfoy manor and knocked over a vase.

He had been forced to hold on to Malfoy as they Apparated, his Bad Luck would probably have killed him. It was also his worst luck that he noticed that Malfoy actually was quite nice to hold on too. He had released Malfoy so forcefully that he had fallen to the ground. As Malfoy had helped Harry up, the git found a rare plant growing on his doorstep.

The vase shattered to the floor in thousand pieces.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry!"

"Not to worry!" Malfoy held his new plant tenderly in his hands. "You just tripled the value of that vase over there, now that it is the only one of its kind." He thought for a second. "Don't go near that one."

Harry huffed.

"And to answer your question: a light luck potion could be used in a numerous of ways. My commission from St. Mungo is mostly about helping healers concentrate during complicated surgery. Ordinary Luck potion has a tendency of being distracting…"

Malfoy was distracted and turned a corner he obviously did not plan to turn. They ended up in a big kitchen full of the delicious smell freshly baked bread.

"Want one?" asked Malfoy holding forward a golden bun.

"No, thanks," Harry sighed. "There will probably be a stone in the flour and I'll break a tooth."

"Suit yourself," said the blond and bit down on the warm bread. "Anyway, light Luck potion can also be used as an antidepressant or a moral booster."

"Or a means of cheating…"

"It has to be restricted, of course," nodded Malfoy chewing.

"So what's with the egg yokes?" asked Harry trying not to look at Malfoy's suddenly interesting mouth (– was is bad luck that he noticed such things? Yes!).

"Unfertilized embryos from eggs are a crucial ingredient of the potion," Malfoy shrugged and took another bun, this time an elf handed him a buttering knife with butter without being asked. "Reptilian eggs are the best, but for some reason bird eggs come as a close second."

"Are there other eggs?"

"Duh, Potter! Fish eggs, Ashwinder eggs, Duck billed platypus eggs, Pixie…"

"I get it!"

"Drinking the yokes could have upset the potion's aequipondum. We can not know for certain until it wears off. There could be side effects and after effects, or not." Malfoy shrugged.

"Quipy-what?"

"Aequipondum, Potter. Its equilibrium, its balance. Really! How did you ever get your NEWTs?"

"I didn't," Harry clasped his hand over his mouth in horror.

"What?" Malfoy stared at him, his mouth open – food visible.

"I didn't need them. I was already accepted into Auror training."

What was he doing? He was feeding Malfoy ammunition by the second!

"Oh!" there was an orgasmic sound escaping the blonde's pale lips that did horrible and unlucky things to Harry's libido. "Draco Malfoy, this is your lucky day…"

"Need a wank, Malfoy?" grudged Harry.

"You offering?"

"I… eh… NO!"

"Oh the sweet sound of hesitation!" Malfoy smirked. "Come on, Potter. Let's get this over with."

"This is so stupid!" complained Harry sitting on the bottom of the great empty cauldron in Malfoy's potions lab. "You are a sick, sick person!"

"Potter," Malfoy looked over the edge and down at him, his professional tone could not hide his amusement. "This is for your own safety. There are acids and poisons on these shelves. Be happy it is not a baby-seat. Here, make yourself useful"

He reached down and gave Harry a cup of something. It smelled like lavender and fennel.

"What is it?"

"It is a pre-laxative. It will ease the way for real laxative you will be taking in an hour."

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" grimaced Harry gulping down the potion.

Malfoy withdrew, but his snickering could still be heard.

It was a tedious hour to wait. Malfoy had given Harry a book, but he kept cutting himself on the paper so he had given up. Harry was bored to the inch of his life and could do noting but listen to Malfoy humming over his project over at the desk. Again, his Bad Luck made the sound quite pleasurable.

"Ready, Potter?" Malfoy suddenly asked and looked over the edge of the cauldron.

"No."

"Too bad," the blond gave him a new cup, this one smelling of clay and strong cheese. "Down the hatch."

"Should I take it here?" Harry looked at the slimy potion. "Would it not be better if I drank it in the bathroom?"

"It'll take the night to work through your system. I'll make the house elves to get you a pillow."

"I am not sleeping in a cauldron!"

"I'll have you know, Potter," said Malfoy with an air of indignation. "That I slept in this cauldron plenty of times as a child."

"Why am I not surprised?" murmured Harry, not admitting to the fact that the image of a child-Draco curled up in a cauldron was kind of sweet. "Well, I'm not doing it. This is stupid!"

He angrily climbed out of the cauldron. His foot got caught on the handle, making him fall over. His elbow hit Malfoy in the face. The laxative potion spilling over to a puddle on the floor. Harry slipped on the puddle and toppled over to hit a shelf with ingredients that all fell down. Getting burned by a drop of something acidic on his hand Harry backed off and hit the desk. There he continued to accidently push down Malfoy's entire experiment on the floor. He finished of by slipping once more and then falling over. Something that sounded like glass broke under him, and something that felt very much like glass painfully entered his right buttocks. Harry winced.

"Get. Back. In. The. Cauldron."

Harry looked up at the blond, who was clutching a bleeding nose and displaying a very impressive restrain on himself.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"Utter one more syllable and I will kill you," Malfoy's eyes had gone from grey to ice in seconds. "Get back in! And stay there!"

Harry did as he was told, not because he was scared but because he was ashamed.

"I'm going to go and Incendo my clothes and take a shower," Malfoy declared. "Then we'll start this over. But don't think you'll be getting the pre-laxative this time."

He left in a whirl of fury.

* * *

Harry sat a few seconds felling bad, and then his mind stared working in another direction. Had Malfoy said that he was going to burn his clothes? Was there something dangerous that had spilled over them? He looked down at a stain on his trousers; what ever had spilled there had bleached the fabric. Malfoy would have told him if… no. Malfoy would not tell him. He would let Harry corrode to death.

With a small pang of guilt he climbed out of the cauldron again. He removed his shirt, inspecting it; there were some bad stains there too. He threw it back in.

He removed his shoes and took off his trousers. There was blood on the backside. Harry threw the trousers after the shirt and looked around for something to wash himself with. There was a small sink in the corner. Carefully, so that he wouldn't touch anything, he walked over.

Harry took off his underwear and looked at the blood and the tare the piece of glass had left. He smirked as he realised that he was standing in Draco Malfoy's potions lab wearing only socks. He removed the socks.

When he cleaned of the blood from the back of his thigh and buttock, he found that the wound was not deep and would not need any healing. Maybe his luck was changing; maybe there was no need for the laxative. He hoped.

He surveyed the damage he had done to Malfoy's experiment and noticed the broken bottle he had sat down on. Carefully, so that he would not cut himself, he picked up the label so that Malfoy could identify it later. He wondered why he was not worried that maybe something from that bottle had got in his bloodstream, but shrugged; he felt fine.

Harry had only a moment of hesitation before he ignited his clothes in the cauldron with a wandless spell; he had left his wand in his bag. His bag... Where was it? He had let go of it when he broke the vase in the hall. Should he call…? No, he did not want to be ogled by house elves. Better go and get the bag himself. He grabbed an apron from a hanger and tied around his waist. He put the bottle label in the pocket in the front. Now, how to would he get to the hall from here?

Stupid Malfoy and his stupid big house.

Harry was sure that he had passed that portrait before. Or was that woman following him? She was creepy none the less. Even more so when she began throwing him kisses. He ducked into the nearest room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Potter?"

Harry froze.

"Have… have you…" Malfoy's voice was shaky. "Have you cut yourself?"

How did he know that? Harry turned around, his bare backside pressed against the cold door. The apron only covered his front. He guessed that he could have been more embarrassed, but he was not.

Malfoy was standing, shirtless and beside his bed, in his underwear with a pair of trousers in his hands. His hair was still a bit wet and combed back. Harry bit his lip as he tried not to salivate. Was he still having Bad Luck? He did not know… He really did not know.

"Didn't I tell you do stay…?"

"I'm not a dog, Malfoy," said Harry pushing of the door.

"So that is why you are walking around my house naked?"

Harry shrugged and walked a little closer. Malfoy looked worried, his eyes darting over Harry's hairy chest.

"So I guess that you have cured yourself," smirked the blond, still not moving to put on his trousers.

"I don't know…" Harry was close to him now. "I got lost. I can't find my bag. That strange painting is stalking me…"

"You did not break anything, did you?"

"No."

"And you are not more hurt than that?" Malfoy suddenly smiled wickedly and grabbed his arse over the small wound.

"No…" Harry winced a little from pain but could not help but lean in to the smooth shoulder and touch it with his lips.

"And you know that you are getting lucky now, don't you?" The soft hand where caressing his arse firmer.

"Mmmm…" Harry breathed in the sweet smell of the pale skin. "I'm wondering why that is…" He tasted a perfect collarbone.

"Let's just say…" Malfoy was untying the apron. "…that some of the things you spilled on me, together with the after effects of the potion I took earlier, has made me a little… randy."

"So…" Harry's hands that were creeping down the back of Malfoy's pants stopped and he looked up at him. "This is… not…?"

"Do you want a declaration or do you want to shag?"

"Shag first," smirked Harry. "Declaration later."

"Pratt," Draco let the apron drop.

"Twit," Harry kissed him lightly.

"'Lucky twit', if you don't mind."

Harry's hands were on Draco's hips. Draco fumbled when he helped to remove the underwear. He moaned as their bare erections bet.

"Lube?" whispered Harry pushing Draco back on the bed.

"Again…" smirked the blond under him. "I believe you are cured. I have actually made some…"

"You made…?"

"Benefits of testing Luck potions on yourself," Draco eased himself out from under Harry and turned over, giving Harry a seat on his shins and a full view of his arse. "While it distracts you from finding the result you want to find, it luckily gives you ideas for other fun stuff."

He reached his nightstand and pulled out a blue jar.

"Here," he said, reaching the jar back to Harry.

"Do you want me to…"

"The position gave it away, didn't it?" Draco smirked over his shoulder. "You are a master of body language."

"Lucky twit," Harry took the jar and slicked his fingers.

"Indeed. Now lift up so I can move. You are not getting anywhere like that."

Harry lifted himself to his knees so that Draco could pull up his legs and spread them. He did not mind the tone Draco took with him; actually he would have been scared if it had been another.

His breathing was heavy in his ears as he parted the cheeks before him. Slowly, he moved his fingers inside Draco. There was a moan that he remembered from before; the one Draco had given when he was told that Harry did not have any NEWTs. Harry grinned and wondered a bit distractingly how many Draco had. Maybe he should go back to…

"Don't tease Harry!" Draco's irritated voice cut though his thoughts. "Just do it!"

"Sorry," Harry began to move his fingers in earnest. "I got distracted…"

"Districted?" shrieked Draco, but the indignation in his voice was immediately replaced with a whimper of pleasure.

"I want you now," he moaned.

And strangely enough, it was at that moment that Harry's mind cleared and he realised that he really, really wanted Draco too. Now. His chest felt like it was bursting at the seams, and he slicked more of the lube on himself.

"Harry!"

"Yes!" Harry hissed a little irritated, and then he was pushing inside.

He moved slowly, softly and cautiously, easing his way inside. He paused and Draco held his breath.

"You okay?"

"If you don't move soon, you are out of luck!" Draco did not sound happy and murmured something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: "Breaks my lab, distracted, won't move…"

Harry felt a little hurt over that Draco choose this moment to list his faults. But, then again, he had never walked away from a challenge,

Harry pulled out a little to give the impression that he was giving up. Draco snorted, he actually snorted! Then Harry slammed back, and again, and again. Draco's fingers clenched around the sheets. Harry bit his teeth together and continued to thrust at a hard and even pace. His lover responded in tone, both physically and vocally. His eyes were fixed on the back of the head before him were locks of blond hair tussled free from the water comb. He suddenly felt the urge to grab those locks, and he did.

"Close…I-" Draco's hand was between his legs.

Harry arched his back and came gloriously. Draco cried out and trembled under him. Harry fell back, sitting down on his heals and leaning his cheek on the sweaty hotness of Draco's lower back.

"Good comeback," panted Draco.

"Shut up," he pressed a kiss on the skin before him.

He helped Draco to sit up properly on the bed so they could face each other. For a long time they did nothing but stare and breathe.

"So…" Draco pulled at the bedding a little. "What happened? How'd you… get lucky?"

Harry crocked his head. What had happened? Was it the potion he had sat on? What if this was not for real? Did he want it to be real, for that matter?

"I think…" he leaned over the bed to take the bottle label from the apron on the floor. "I sat on a bottle," he said handing it over. "It broke and I was cut…"

"On your arse?" Draco looked at the piece of parchment. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I was scared for a moment… Very few potions are taken by the blood, the results vary," the blond looked up on him and held up the label. "This was my closest success."

"Is it the 'decent chance'-thing?"

"This one is more like 'give it a try, you might get lucky'" Draco smirked. "Not the best name."

Harry felt relived. It sounded like the potion had not forced luck in him, just given him the chance to explore it. That had to be real, and he was glad. Draco smiled at him.

"I'll take my declaration now, thanks," Harry said feeling quite lucky.


End file.
